thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "New Friends and Old Enemies". Plot (When Pat and Stan run to find Timon and Pumbaa, the battle continues with Timon chasing Pimon to get his fur back) *Pimon: YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR FUR BACK! *Timon: GIVE IT BACK AND GIVE US THE GRUBS BACK TOO! *Pimon: HA! YOU WILL NEVER GET THEM AND THE JUNGLE OASIS WILL BE OURS. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAA! (The screen changes with Pumbaa fighting Tumbaa) *Pumbaa: HAKUNA MATATA BEATS KAHUNA POTATO! (When Pumbaa punches Tumbaa, he was alive) *Tumbaa: YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME AND I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WARTHOG IN THE WORLD! *Pumbaa: WELL I COULD FART AGAIN LIKE THE LAST TIME WHEN WE LEARN KUNG-FU! *Tumbaa: *get up in the battle* So Pumbaa, you will never beat us and we just met the monkey to train for our fight. *Pumbaa: *finds out* WHAT? YOU MEET RAFIKI?! *Tumbaa: Yes and me and Pimon train with the monkey so we could stop you out. (Pumbaa and Tumbaa look out to the jungle noise as they hear Pat and Stan saying "YODAL HE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And BANG! Pat and Stan both punch kick to Tumbaa and now, Tumbaa is defeated) *Tumbaa: OUCH OUCH! IM DOWN! *Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Hip, hip, HOORAY! *Pumbaa: *looks at Pat and Stan* Hello guys and thank you for defeating him. *Pat: You're Welcome. *Stan: You must be Pumbaa. Right? *Pumbaa: Yes i am and we have to find Timon and Pimon. (Pat and Stan laugh when they find out about Pimon) *Pat: AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA PIMON? THIS IS SO FUNNY! *Stan: AHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAA PIMON AND TUMBAA? LOL! *Pumbaa: Guys stop laughing and it's our enemies! *Pat: Huh? Pimon and Tumbaa are your enemies? *Pumbaa: Yes and they hate us. We have to stop Pimon for now. *Stan: Okay and we're coming with you. *Pumbaa: Okay everyone, hop on so we can find my friend Timon. (Everyone except Tumbaa begin to hop on to Pumbaa) *Pat: Man, i need to lose some weight before i hop on to him. *Pumbaa: *begin walking* Okay everyone and no one can not be talking during the ride. *Pat and Stan: Okay Pumbaa and we promise. (Meanwhile, Timon and Pimon were battling together) *Timon: GIVE ME BACK MY FUR! *Pimon: NOT TODAY AND I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR COLONY! *Timon: Well, i could trap you in a hole like i did to the hyenas at Pride Rock. *Pimon: Well, i hate hyenas and Pride Rock and i have been killed by lionesses with my friend Tumbaa. Now, i will destroy the whole entire pride if i could get those things done by me. *Timon: Now, GIVE ME BACK MY FUR! *Pimon: I SAID NO, I DO NOT LIKE YOU! *Timon: NOW GET OUT OF OUR HAKUNA MATATA! *Pimon: NO! I WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLACE AND HAVE BAD MEERKATS EATING ALL OF YOUR GRUBS! *Pumbaa: *arrive far away* STOP RIGHT THERE PIMON! *Timon: Pumbaa? *Pimon: Not you again. (Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan have arrive with the battle of Pimon and Pumbaa used his nose hit from Pimon. Pimon is now defeated and Timon got his fur back.) *Timon: Yes! My fur is back baby! *place his fur back to his back of his body* Thank you Pumbaa for defeating him and you got new friends. *Pumbaa: Their names are Pat and Stan or you can call Stan, Stanley. *Pumbaa: *look at Pat and Stan* Guys, why don't you meet Timon. He's my best friend. *Pat and Stan: Okay Pumbaa. We will meet Timon. (Cliffhanger stop the story) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 5) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 3) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters